burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Bettie Page
Oltre a posare per fotografie di moda e da pin-up, è apparsa anche in immagini di genere fetish che le hanno fruttato popolarità e fan anche al di fuori dell'ambito strettamente legato alle arti visuali erotiche. Biografia Infanzia e matrimonio Bettie Page nacque il 22 aprile 1923 nel sobborgo di Kingsport da Walter Roy Page e Edna Mae Pirtle. Nel suo certificato di nascita il suo nome viene scritto erroneamente Betty, mentre viene battezzata giustamente come Bettie. In seguito al divorzio dei genitori fu affidata all'età di dieci anni, insieme alla sorella, alle cure di un collegio nel quale rimase per circa un anno. Valida studentessa, mancò una borsa di studio per l'università per solo un quarto di punto. Il 6 giugno 1940 Bettie si diplomò, ricevendo un assegno di 100 dollari e si iscrisse al College con l'intenzione di studiare per diventare insegnante. In seguito, Bettie cominciò ad imparare l'arte drammatica, col sogno di diventare una star del cinema. Così trovò anche il suo primo lavoro: battere il manoscritto dell'autore Alfred Leland Crabb. Bettie si laureò in Arte nel 1943. Sposò Billy Neal, con cui aveva frequentato le superiori, poco prima che lui partisse per il servizio nella Seconda guerra mondiale. Divorziarono nel 1947. La carriera di modella Dopo aver lavorato per poco tempo ad Haiti come segretaria in una azienda di mobili, si spostò a New York, dove si mantenne lavorando come segretaria mentre cercava un lavoro come attrice. Mentre appariva in un paio di commedie minori nel 1956, Bettie trovò fama e successo come modella, prima negli studi fotografici, quindi per la distribuzione commerciale. Apprese di questa possibilità attraverso un incontro fortuito nel 1950 con Jerry Tibbs su una spiaggia deserta a Coney Island. Tibbs le suggerì anche di adottare un particolare che sarebbe destinato a diventare il suo marchio, la frangia. Dapprima Bettie posò per vari studi fotografici, spesso nuda, ma le sue fotografie non venivano pubblicate. Nel 1951 le sue fotografie cominciarono ad apparire sulle copertine delle riviste per uomini. Nel frattempo, posò per il fotografo Irving Klaw per delle fotografie inviate per corrispondenza, a tema bondage o sadomaso, rendendola la prima famosa modella di bondage. Durante una vacanza a Miami, in Florida, nel 1954 Bettie Page incontrò Bunny Yeager. A quel tempo Bettie era la più famosa Pin-up di New York, e Yeager una ex-modella e aspirante fotografa. Bunny scritturò Bettie per uno stage fotografico all'ex parco naturale Africano di Boca Raton, in Florida. Le fotografie di "Bettie nella giungla" sono tra le più celebrate ed includono alcune foto nuda con un paio di ghepardi di nome Mojah e Mbili. Il vestito a pelle di leopardo fu fatto dalla stessa Bettie che era solita produrre autonomamente la propria lingerie. Dopo che Bunny Yeager mandò le foto a "Playboy", il fondatore Hugh Hefner si assicurò che venisse scritturata come Playmate del mese; sua fu inoltre la foto-poster per l'anniversario dei due anni di "Playboy" nel gennaio 1955. Bettie divenne una delle ossessioni di Hefner. Quando la Page fu costretta a presentarsi in tribunale accusata di bancarotta, fu Hefner che la tirò fuori. In un mercato dove la carriera media di una modella si misura in mesi, la Page fu richiesta per diversi anni, fino al 1957. Sebbene abbia spesso posato nuda, non appave mai in alcuna scena con contenuti sessuali espliciti. Quando Howard Huges, regista e plurimilionario, le mandò una lettera chiedendole di incontrarlo, lei declinò. Le ragioni per cui lasciò l'attività di modella sono varie. Alcuni affermano che si fosse bruciata e il suo matrimonio con Armand Walterson nel 1958 ne fosse la causa, ma lei aveva già lasciato l'attività molto tempo prima della cerimonia. Altri citano l'"audizione Kefauver" della sottocommissione sulla delinquenza giovanile del Senato, che portò alla cessazione degli affari di Irving Klaw (il giro di fotografie a tema Bondage e Sadomaso spedite per posta). Un'altra ragione per la sua scomparsa dall'attività potrebbe essere stata una crescente attenzione al Protestantesimo. Poco dopo il suo matrimonio con Walterson, si convertì al Cristianesimo il 31 dicembre 1958, e irrigidì tutti i rapporti con la vita precedente. Per molti anni le uniche notizie che si ebbero sulla sua vita furono il divorzio da Walterson nei primi anni sessanta e che stesse lavorando come segretaria per una organizzazione cristiana. Bettie Page è morta a Los Angeles l'11 dicembre 2008 a 85 anni, dopo una lunga malattia. Il ritorno di Bettie Page Nel 1976 la pubblicazione di un libro da parte della Eros Publishing Co., A Nostalgic Look at Bettie Page, con un mix di sue vecchie foto degli anni cinquanta, diede nuova linfa a un nuovo, per quanto piccolo, interesse dei fan. Nei primi anni ottanta, il fumettista Dave Stevens ha modellato sulla figura della Page la donna amata dal suo eroe Cliff Secord. Nel 1987, Greg Theakston pubblica una fanzine il cui titolo giocava con il cognome di Bettie Page (che in inglese significa Pagina): The Betty Pages (letteralmente Le pagine di Betty). La pubblicazione raccoglie aneddoti sulla vita della modella, con particolare riguardo alle lunghe sedute negli studi fotografici. Per sette anni la rivista ha goduto di interesse in tutto il mondo: le lettrici coloravano i loro capelli e li tagliavano nel tentativo di emulare l'Angelo nero mentre i media ne approfittavano per rilanciare il personaggio attraverso una serie di reportage. Bettie, che viveva in una villetta a schiera di Los Angeles era incredula di fronte alla rinnovata popolarità, tanto più che l'editore di The Betty Pages la contattò per un'intervista. Non avendo l'artista nulla di nuovo da dire, l'editore non pensò di meglio che cessare la pubblicazione della fanzine. La Dark Horse Comics ha pubblicato nel 1990 un fumetto su avventure di pura invenzione basate sulla sua vita; ugualmente, la Eros Comics ha dato alle stampe diversi titoli a lei dedicati. Molte modelle si ispirano tuttora a Bettie Page: Bernie Dexter, Dita Von Teese e Nina Elizabeth Page (che non è sua parente) sono apprezzate per la loro bellezza classica e la somiglianza con il modello originale. Nel film Oblivion l'attrice Musetta Vander è stata sottoposta ad un make-up che la fa assomigliare a Bettie Page. A metà anni 2000 escono due differenti film biografici, nel primo, del 1994, Bettie Page: Dark Angel, diretto da Nico B., Bettie Page è interpretata da Paige Richards. Un secondo film biografico, La scandalosa vita di Bettie Page (The Notorius Bettie Page), diretto da Mary Harron, è distribuito nel 2005, nel film Bettie Page è interpretata da Gretchen Mol. Nella pellicola viene rappresentata la vita di Bettie da metà degli anni trenta a metà degli anni cinquanta. Il lungometraggio viene trasposto in una pièce per il teatro l'anno seguente. Una diversa pièce, Bettie Page - In bondage! tratta la figura di Bettie come protofemminista basandosi sul suo coinvolgimento in un maxiprocesso per la moralizzazione degli Stati Uniti avvenuto nel 1954. Filmografia Cinema * 1950 - Teaser Girl in High Heels * 1953 - Striporama * 1954 - Varietease * 1955 - Teaserama * 1998 - Betty Page: Pin Up Queen * 2001 - Dance of Passion * 2009 - Bettie Page Reveals All * 2009 - Frankenpimp Televisione * 1998 - From Pinup to Sex Queen: Bettie Page episodio della serie televisiva E! True Hollywood Story Film biografici * 2004 - Bettie Page: Dark Angel, regia di Nico B. * 2005 - La scandalosa vita di Bettie Page (The Notorious Bettie Page), regia di Mary Harron Home Video VHS * 1984 - Irving Klaw Bondage Classics. Volume I (London Enterprises) * 1984 - Irving Klaw Bondage Classics. Volume II (London Enterprises) DVD * 2005 - Bettie Page: Pin Up Queen (Cult Epics) * 2005 - Bettie Page: Bondage Queen (Cult Epics) Bibliografia * A Nostalgic Look at Bettie Page, Eros Publishing Co., 1976. * Bunny Yeager Bettie Page. Queen of Pin-Up, Taschen, 1994. ISBN 3822894257 * Bunny Yeager Betty Page Confidential, Saint Martin's Press Inc., 1994. ISBN 0312109407 * Jim Silke Bettie Page. Queen of Hearts, Dark Horse, 1995. ISBN 1569711240 * Karen Essex, e James L. Swanson Bettie Page: The Life of a Pin-Up Legend, Los Angeles, General Publishing Group, 1996. ISBN 1-881649-62-8. * Isabel Andrade Bettie Page. La reina de las curvas y otras pioneras del erotismo de papel, 1996. ISBN 8489240116 * Richard Foster The Real Bettie Page. The Truth About the Queen of the Pinups, Secaucus, N.J., Carol Publishing Group/Birch Lane Press, 1997. ISBN 1-55972-432-3. * Jim Silke Bettie Page. Queen of the Nile, 2000. ISBN 1569714738 Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti interni * Pin-up * Porky * Scarpe col tacco a punta Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale di Bettie Page * Storia e curiosità su Bettie Page * Bettie Page nel 2006 * Spettacolo teatrale italiano su Bettie Page Fonti Filmati Uno dei primi filmati di Bettie Page... Categoria:Protagonisti del Burlesque Page, Bettie Page, Bettie Categoria:Spogliarelliste Categoria:Belle more Categoria:Peccatrici pentite Categoria:Fetish Categoria:Modelle BDSM